


The Black Heart

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Mild Humor, Past Amunet Black/Killer Frost, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Based on the next episode of the Flash, Amunet Black talks to the rest of the team about something they didn't quite expect her to bring up. Published 14 minutes before it airs. :)





	The Black Heart

“Well, at the very least, this promises to be unique and interesting.” Amunet Black chuckled.  
“Just don't betray us, because at this point, my sanity is running thin.” Barry grumbled.

“And you can't dodge bullets.” Caitlin grumbled.  
“No, that's not how I work.” Amunet chuckled. “But dear, let's face it, you know how I work.” 

“I think the part where you were evil and kill randomly was a design flaw.” Cisco grinned.

Amunet laughed. “No, no, Cisco, I most certainly am not Adam from Buffy.”

“See, even she gets my references!” Cisco smirked.  
Iris rolled her eyes. “Regardless of Caitlin being your bartender, and Killer Frost being your enforcer...” 

Amunet broke into a big grin. “Oh, ho ho, really now, Caitlin, dear? You never told anyone?” 

Caitlin blinked and then stammered. “It's not something I cared to bring up.”

“Oh, you never shied away from the truth. Not when I knew you, and not now.” Amunet spoke.

Cisco frowned. “What's going on?” 

Caitlin groaned. “Fine, okay. Look, I don't think it's going to help stop DeVoe, don't even know how it would, Amunet and Killer Frost were lovers.” 

Barry's eyes widened. Cisco blinked. Iris had an expression that looked like a cross between, “Are you freaking kidding me?” and “This is not the time!”

“See, you shouldn't shy away from the truth, dear. It's just not healthy.” Amunet smiled.

“Okay, did not expect that at all.” Barry spoke.  
Caitlin blushed slightly. “It's not important, damnit.” 

Amunet shrugged. “I'm sorry, but I've always told you, even as my bartender, that I pride myself on truth.” 

Caitlin nodded. “I understand that.”   
“It's why I never lied to you, about anything, Caitlin, and I mean that.” Amunet spoke and she moved her left hand over to the metal glove and pulled it off, revealing a healed stump. “And I will not hide the fact that I have my own reasons for everything.”

Iris winced. “I didn't even realize that you lost your hand.”   
Cisco frowned. “Sorry.” 

“Well, it's alright now, save for the pain at times.” Amunet frowned. “But that's my secret. Would be kind of silly to not share mine.” 

Barry nodded. “Okay. And I will trust you for now.”   
“Good, because a world where everyone is dumber than a box of rocks is bad for my business too.” Amunet grinned.

“Please do not shoot at the Thermonuclear bomb!” Cisco grinned.  
“Exactly, Mr. Travolta.” Amunet grinned.

“Okay, but if Amunet betrays us, Barry should totally slam her into a building at half the speed of light.” Iris grumbled.

Amunet chuckled. “I feel bad for the country that building is located in, dear. Rand and McNally will have to change their maps for certain if he does that.” 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. That's a lot of equivalent mass energy build up.”

&^&

Caitlin looked around her own little mini-lab and spoke. “Damnit, Amunet.”   
Amunet grinned. “What?”   
Caitlin kissed her carefully. “People can't know about us yet.” 

Amunet smirked. “Are you honestly afraid of them realizing we're a couple after you told them about me and Killer Frost?” 

“Yes.” Caitlin blushed.  
“Oh, dear, you really have lived a life repressed for so long.” Amunet grinned.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “I am hardly repressed.”   
“Sure, dear.”Amunet grinned and kissed Caitlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close, but this is really how I See things going.


End file.
